The Disappearance of Goku
by Dewey1421
Summary: After returning home from the tournament of power, the team plans to throw a celebration for winning the tournament. But what happens when Goku disappears? Will Goku be found before a new threat appears? Or is he just simply gone forever? Possible Gokuxcaulifla or cabbaxkale. First Fanfic- totally open to all criticism!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Dragon ball series. All rights owned by Akira Toriyama, Fuji TV, and Funimation.

Chapter 1

Returning Home\

As the Tournament of Power came to an end, Android #17 made his wish to have all the universes that were erased in the tournament to be brought back into existence. All at once, all 7 universes that were erased, blinked back into existence in the stands that surrounded the battlefield. As everyone from each universe looks around, they all start to cheer and celebrate when they are informed that they were wished back with the wish made by Android #17 from universe 7. While the universes celebrate Krillin gives Goku a sensu bean which restores Goku back to full strength. He offers Frieza one but Frieza refuses to take help from the short bald human. After the universes celebrate being alive, they start to disappear from the stands and were heading back to their respected universes. The last two universes left were both universe 6 and universe 7. As universe 6 gets ready to leave, Champa looks over at his brother and his team.

"Hey brother!", Champa yells.

Beerus turns and looks at his brother, both just staring down the other not saying a word. Meanwhile Caulifla looks over and yells to Goku.

"Hey old man! Don't think this is over, I'm gunna reach Super Saiyan 3 then come kick your ass!" Caulifla yells.

Goku smirks as he looks at her, "I'll be looking forward to it!"

"Vados Hurry and take us home" Champa demands. "At once lord Champa." replies Vados.

Universe 6 is then surrounded by a blinding light and then disappears. Goku just stares at the spot that Caulifla was just standing as Whis transports them back to their universe and back to Earth. The team for universe 7 and the gods arrives back on earth right in the Brief's backyard. Bulma, who was sitting out tanning by the pool was spooked by the sudden appearance of the group and fell out of her chair and into the pool. At the sight of Bulma falling in the pool Krillin, #18 and Goku start laughing while Vegeta just smirks at his wife. Bulma gets out of the pool and glares at those who laughed, then she addresses Whis, "A little warning next time would be nice! I guess the fact that you came back means that we won?" Instead of letting Whis answer, Beerus interjects in an impatient manner, "Of course we won, now where is some food! I'm quite famished!"

"Geez, all you ever care about is eating, but might as well throw a party since we survived erasure of our entire existence. How about tomorrow so everyone has a chance to relax after the tournament? Bulma says as she looks around at everyone. Everyone starts nodding their head in agreement getting exciting at the idea of a party.

"WHAT?! You expect me to wait to eat? But I'm hungry now!" Beerus exclaims.

"Now now Lord Beerus, we still have your favorite ramen for you to eat. We can always try new foods tomorrow at the party. There will be new foods for us to sample correct?" Whis asks turning to look at the blue haired human woman. "Of course, I'll have the chiefs get creative for the party!" Bulma states

"Well alright, I suppose that I can wait to eat when we get back home, but if I am not pleases with what I'm given tomorrow then I will destroy this planet! Lets go Whis." Beerus states.

"Of course, my Lord." Whis replies

As the gods left, the group starts to say their goodnights and part ways, Goku just stands out at the edge of the Brief residence staring into the sky, thinking of all the amazing people who he had met during the tournament. Bulma notices Goku and walks on over to him. "Hey Goku! What's on your mind?" Bulma asks as she reaches him. "Oh hey Bulma, I was just thinking about all the other universes and the strong fighters that are out there. There were so many amazing fighter and people! There were even more Saiyans that showed up this time! I'm gunna have to train harder if I want to be able to beat them and all on my own and not get left behind!" Goku excitedly says. Bulma just laughs and looks out at the stars in the sky, "Always ready to jump in to training and looking for a good fight." Bulma states as she stands there with oldest friend.

"Yeah you know it, I've got to get stronger, that way I can be ready for anything that may come our way. Well I will see you tomorrow Bulma! I'm going to go home and see Chi Chi! Goodnight Bulma!" Goku says as he starts flying off towards home. Bulma just smiles and waves as her best friend flies off.

Goku sees his house come into view, he smiles as he sees the light shining from the window where he can see Chi Chi in the kitchen, and he catches the scent of food as he gets closer and Goku stomach starts to growl and he hurries along so he can satisfy his hunger. He landed at the door and walked in. "I'm home! The food smells great Chi Chi!" Goku exclaimed. Chi Chi was caught by surprise and nearly dropped the plate of food she was carrying to the table! "Goku your back!" she yelled as she sat the plate down and bull rushed Goku. Nearly knocking him down as she hugged him fiercely. Goten, hearing his mother yell his father's name, fly's downstairs and into a group hug with his mother and father. As they settle down after the happy reunion, they all sit down at the table and proceed to eat dinner. Goku eating even more than he usually does due to just getting done fighting a tournament full of strong fighters! To say he was hungry was an understatement. After dinner, Goku goes outside and walks down to the nearby river to bath. After bathing he returns home where he gets ready for bed and climbs in with his wife. As soon as his head hits the pillow Goku is sound asleep. Chi Chi just looks at her husband and sighs, slightly upset that her husband did not show any type of affection towards her. _What am I thinking? He had a long day, I cant be upset that he fell asleep so quickly, _Chi Chi thought to herself. She smiles at her husbands sleeping form and closes her eyes to goes to sleep.

In the Brief residence, everything was quiet as everyone had gone to sleep, everyone but one lone figure who was sneaking around. _They have to be around here somewhere! _The lurking figure thinks to himself as continues his search inside the Brief's home. The trespasser walks down a hallway and decides to enter one of the doors on the left. As he walks in, he notices a small orange glow emanating from the center of the room. _ Finally! I've found them! _The figure pulls out a bag where he then proceeds to grab all 7 of the dragon balls that were stored in the middle of bulma's lab.

The lone man leaves the house as fast as possible and quickly moves to get as far away from the house as possible. After running for a couple hours, the burglar finally slows to a stop. After catching his breath, he pulls the dragon balls out of the bag and lays them all in a circle.

"Eternal Dragon, By your name, I summon you forth: **Shenron!**"

As the last few words of the phrase were said, the dragon balls all started to glow with a bright light until finally the eternal dragon appeared and said **"I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON SHENRON, I WILL GRANT YOU ONE WISH." **

The lone figure smiles menacingly before saying "I wish for Son Goku to disappear!"

There was a bright flash.

"**YOUR WISH, HAS BEEN GRANTED." **

Then the great dragon disappeared, but the dragon ball did not fly away in different directions. Instead, they all turned to stone. Not only did they turn to stone but they also started to turn the surrounding area to stone as well. Panicking because he did not want to be turned to stone with the tress and grass, the burglar ran off. The dragon balls turned everything within a 100 yard radius into stone.

Meanwhile, in the Son family house hold, a certain spiky hair Saiyan, disappeared from the earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Dragon ball series. All rights owned by Akira Toriyama, Fuji TV, and Funimation.

Chapter 2

Where's Goku?

Chi Chi woke up the next morning as the first rays of sunlight shone through the window. She starts to stretch and she turns over to look at Goku to see if he had woken up yet, but as soon as she starts to speak his name she notices that he is not in the bed. She starts to get angry.

"Of course he is not here! WHY would be here with his wife in bed in the morning or staying to eating breakfast with his family?" Chi Chi yells angrily as she gets up and starts getting dressed and making the bed. Goten walks into the room rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he was woken up from the yelling that Chi Chi was doing. "What's going on mom? Why are you yelling, and where is dad?" Goten asked his mother.

"Don't worry about me Goten, go clean up and get ready for breakfast! After breakfast you have a lot of studying to do today!" Chi Chi says as she tries to calm down. "As far as your father is concerned I don't know where he is but obviously he went out to train instead of spending time with his family and actually getting his farm work done so he can help provide for this family!" Chi Chi starts to yell again as she thinks about how Goku had gone off on his own again.

As Goten goes to get ready for the day, Chi Chi goes down to the kitchen to get started on making breakfast for her family. She starts to calm down as she is cooking because no matter what is on her mind, cooking always helped to get her mind off of things and keep calm. She starts to set the table as she gets done making the food and sets the food on the table. At about that time Goten made his way down stairs to the kitchen and sits down at the table. He looks around and says, "where is dad?" Chi Chi gets upset but decides to not think too much on her husband at that time. "He is probably catching something to eat himself so he can continue on with whatever it is he is doing?" Chi Chi responds. As they finish up breakfast she starts to clean up the table and kitchen and tells Goten to go start his studying for the day. "Mom can I go and play and train with dad instead? I really don't want to stay inside and study!" Goten asks his mother, really wanting to go spend time with his dad. "No Goten! You will go in your room and study so that you can grow up and be a great scholar like your brother!" Chi Chi says with a gleam in her eye as she pictures gotten growing up to be a very accomplished scholar in her eyes. Goten just hung his head down low and muttered ok and walks back into his room and shut his door to get started on all his studying his mom wanted him to do.

As Chi Chi is just about done cleaning up, the phone rings. Curious as to who would be calling her, she walks over and answers the phone. "Hello, Son family residence, Chi Chi speaking."

"Hey Chi Chi, its Bulma. I wanted to call and make sure that you guys are coming to the party today?" Bulma asks Chi Chi over the phone. "Oh, you are throwing a part? Whats the occasion?" She asks wondering why they would be celebrating something.

"Didn't Goku tell you? We are celebrating the fact that they won the tournament! We planned it before everyone left yesterday after getting back with Whis and Beerus. Chi Chi just sighed as she responded to her friend over the phone, "Of course he didn't, though I shouldn't be surprised! All he does it eat, sleep, and go train. Not taking his family into consideration!"

Bulma nervously chuckles before responding, not wanting to cause any grief for her friend but also not wanting to get into with Chi Chi. "Well we both know how he can be, not just him but Vegeta too. It's a Saiyan thing for sure, but we knew what we were getting into when we both chose to marry them." Bulma says trying to reason with her friend and get her to calm down. "I honestly don't know how much I can continue with this Bulma, honestly I don't know how much more of this I can put up with." She admits. Bulma was silent for a minute not believing what she just heard, not really sure what to say, she says, "yeah well, the party is starting around one today! Just make sure that you and gotten show up! I'm sure Goku will when he gets hungry! Besides Whis and Beerus are both coming and you know how much he likes to fight and test his strength."

"_Yeah well that is part of the problem I'm having with him lately" _Chi Chi thought to herself. "Of course we will be there! I'll be sure to bring food as well!" Chi Chi says before hanging up. She then proceeds to walk to Goten's room, opening his door and getting his attention. "Goten, we will be going to Bulma's today for a celebration, make sure to get a few chapters done and change into something nice before we go."

Chi Chi then closes the door and walks to her room to get changed and start getting everything ready that she needs to bring for the celebration.

Elsewhere….

Bulma gets pff the phone with Chi Chi and just sighs, wondering about Chi Chi and Goku's relationship. "_how can she say that, doesn't she love goku? She knew how he was when they got married." _Bulma thought to herself as she walks through her house to the kitchen where she proceeds to find something to eat herself. As she sits down to enjoy her breakfast when Vegeta opens the door from the backyard wearing a scowl on his face as he walks up to his wife. "the Gravity chamber stopped working again! Why can't you fix it properly woman!" Vegeta snarls as he is clearly annoyed that he had to stop training because the machine messed. Bulma looks up at him and with a vein starting to bulge out of her forehead! "I DID fix it properly! You clearly are incapable of using the machine correctly without destroying something every time you get frustrated!" She yelled back. "Also, no more training for the day! You need to get cleaned up and help clear the backyard so we can get ready for the party!"

Vegeta looks at her bewildered and was about to make a retort, but Bulma beat him to it. "And don't you argue with me! If you don't do as a say I wont fix your machine and wont make anything else for you to train with!" She threatened as she was growing tired of the argument. Vegeta just stood still for a minute then turned and walked away down the hall and to the bathroom.

Watching as he walked away, Bulma just sighed and pulled out her phone to start making the necessary arrangements for the party.

_Time Skip…_

At the Brief residence, members of the z fighters start to showing up and greeting each other. Krillin and #18 fly in and land setting down their daughter Marron. Krillin looks around and talks to #18, "Looks like everyone else is already here! Except for Goku, Whis, and Beerus. I'm not to shocked that Goku isn't here yet, he is probably off training somewhere." #18 looks down and smiles at her husband. Grabbing hold of her daughters and walking towards the buffet table with Krillin following beside them. "He will show up as soon as he gets hungry! That or when Whis and Beerus show up so that he can ask beerus to spar with him." #18 replied. At that moment, a bright white light shot from the sky landing right in the middle of the party. The light fades away to reveal Whis with beerus standing slightly behind. Bulma is the first one to say anything. "Hey Whis! Hey Beerus! Glad you two made it on time!" Bulma says as she walks up to them.

"Why hello again Bulma, has the food been served?" Whis asked. Beerus speaks up and says, "Yes I am quite hungry and I have been looking forward to some delicious food all day!

"Is food the only thing that you two ever think about? Bulma asks, not surprised in the least with their behavior. She then pointed to where the buffet was and they both just vanished and appeared at the bar with plates full with various types of food.

Bulma looks around, looking to make sure that everyone was here and enjoying themselves. She saw krillin talking with Tien and Yamcha. #18 was standing with Marron in her arms while she talked with #17 and Videl and Gohan who was holding pan in his arms. She saw Trunks and Goten running around playing. Vegeta was leaning against the side of the house with his eyes closed. Bulma wanted to go berate him for being anti social like always but thought better of it. Knowing that he would rather be training right now than be at the party. The fact that he actually showed up was surprising enough, and was good enough to make her happy. Piccolo was doing the same thing as vegeta but on the other side of the party and leaning against a tree. Then she saw Chi Chi Setting out more food for the party that she had cooked herself, and that's when she realized that she hadn't seen Goku at all during the whole party, and it has been a few hours since everything had started and everyone had shown up. Slightly worried, Bulma decides to go up to Chi Chi and ask if she knows where he is.

"Hey Chi Chi!" Bulma calls out trying to get her friend's attention. Chi Chi stops and looks in her direction and smiles, walking over to her. "I'm so glad that you made it and thankful for all the food you brought, but you know that you did not need to! I could have had my chefs make everything for the party!" Bulma says as she hugged Chi Chi. "Nonsense, I just couldn't show up and not bring anything to contribute! You know me better than that Bulma!" Chi Chi declares. Bulma just laughs at her response. "Yeah I do know! Also have you seen Goku? I haven't seen him around at all" Bulma asks, but quickly wished she hadn't. as soon as she had said Goku's name Chi Chi's face went from happy to angry in a heartbeat. "I do not know where he is, nor do I care! He hasn't shown up at all today! He was away when he went to train on another planet with those gods! And as soon as he gets back he goes off to put together a team to fight for a tournament that he was the cause of happening! He could have gotten us erased! How Would Goten have been able to grow up and become a scholar! He wouldn't even have had a future if Goku had lost!" Chi Chi starts yelling and drawing the attention of everyone at the party, except for beerus and Whis who were too busy with their food. Chi Chi then fell silent and Bulma was concerned. Chi Chi never just got quiet out of nowhere while ranting. "You know, thinking on it, I'm done. I'm just done. Tell Goten he can come home when he gets done playing with trunks." Chi Chi says in a soft voice, and then proceeds to start walking home.

Everyone was shocked. They couldn't believe what had just happened. Not sure what to do, Master roshi sighs and says "well we are here to celebrate surviving the tournament, lets have a good time and we can worry about what has happened at a later time!" Everyone simply nods their head in agreement and does their best to go back to having a good time. Bulma simply stands still for a minute, thinking over the event that just played out with Chi Chi. "_Is she serious? Is she just done with her marriage just like that? And the worst part is that Goku isn't here to defend himself or even be aware with how Chi Chi is feeling." Bulma thinks to herself? _"_Goku, where are you? _Bulma then looks over and makes her way to Vegeta.

Vegeta looks up and sees his wife walking towards him. "I don't know." He says as Bulma makes it over to him. "You don't know what?" she asked, slightly shocked by his random outburst. "I mean I don't know where Kakarot is, and no I cannot find him." Vegeta states. Bulma, who wonders how he knew what she wanting to ask him, gets upset. "What do you mean you cant find him? Do you really just not care about what all just happened?"

Vegeta looks at her and says. "No, honestly I don't care, in my opinion I never understood why kakarot kept putting up with her. While Saiyan males like strong willed women, she just kept trying to change him into what he was not. And I also mean that I CAN'T find him. I cannot sense him anywhere. He is completely hidden from me."

Shocked by his statement about Goku and Chi Chi, but even more so that he can't sense Goku at all. She starts to really get worried about him. "Well if you cant find him then I know someone who can!" she states as she walks away and heads to the two gods that are chowing down on multiple types of food!

"Oh you must try this one my lord! I believe they call it pound cake!" Whis says while handing a plate over to Beerus!

"Hey Whis! I need your help!" Bulma yells as she makes her way over to them!

"I must say! You did not disappoint this time around! There are so many wonderful new foods that we have gotten to try! One of my personal favorites are those things you call tacos! Very wonderful! What can I do for you?"

"Well thank you for the compliment but I really would like it if you could look for Goku. He hasn't been seen since last night and I'm getting worried." She said with a slightly panicked look on her face. "I was wondering why I haven't been feeling annoyed yet. Makes since that he isn't here, he usually bothers me with wanting to spar with him." Beerus says.

"Well of course I can Bulma, lets have a look." Whis says as he looks into he scepter and after a long few minutes, he stopped and said, "Well how odd, he isn't here." Whis says. "Well Duh, that's why I asked you to look for him! I didn't mean look for him here at the party." She states matter of factly. "No need to be rude about it, I didn't mean he isn't here at the party, I meant he is not here in this universe." Whis says with no real interest in his voice.

"Wha-what do you mean not in this universe? Bulma yells growing really worried. "What happened to Goku? He can't just travel between universes! Its not possible unless you take him Whis!" Bulma says. Her mind strarts to go crazy thinking of how Goku has just disappeared. There was no explanation that she could fathom that would cause him to up and vanish!

"I mean that he is here. He just simply vanished without a trace. You are right though, it is very odd considering I am the only one here capable of traveling between universes." Whis explains giving a thought to how Goku might have disappeared leaving no trace behind. "Well he just might be dead." Whis suggests. Bulma froze when she heard Whis say those words, frozen with fear. How could Goku have been killed? Right after she had just seen him fly home yesterday, but then she quickly thought about it. There isn't anyone in this entire universe that could kill Goku. So there is no way he could be dead. Thinking rationally, Bulma figures that Goku must still be in the universe somewhere, and is being blocked from being found by Whis. At that moment bulma notices that everything and everyone at the party had gone completely silent. She looks around and see all the shocked and worried looks on everyone's faces. They had all heard the conversation between her and Whis. Gohan walks up to them and asks, "What can we do to find dad? There has to be something that we can do to locate him!" Bulma could see that the news of his father's disappearance was getting to him, that along with the news of his mother basically declaring her marriage with his father to be over, was hitting the young half-saiyan pretty hard. Nobody had answered Gohan's question. No one knew what could be done. As they all stood their silent, contemplating this impossible situation they never thought would ever happen, one person piped up with an idea that was so obvious, Bulma berated herself for not thinking of such a simple solution earlier.

"Why don't we just use the dragon balls to get him back?" Yamcha asks.

"Yeah! We can just wish for Goku to come back! Or at least to find out where he is!" Krillin says excitedly. Bulma jujst smiles and says, "Good thing that I already have all seven collected and ready! Ill just go get them from my lab!" As she leaves into the house, Beerus looks at Whis and quietly says, "Whis, there isn't any other possible way that Goku has been transported to another universe is ther?"

"Well my lord I don't think so, unless these dragon balls of theres are actually more powerful than I can imagine them being. Then it might be possible to wish someone or yourself to another universe. But, my lord, Goku wouldn't have just gone and wished himself to be transported. Then that would mean…"

"That would mean that someone else has wished for Son Goku gone from this universe. The only question, would be why they would do that, and what would be their purpose for that?" Beerus says finishing Whis' sentence. "But of course, that's only if these dragon balls really can teleport people across universes."

At that moment they heard a scream from in the house. A few moments later, an out of breath Bulma comes running out the house, almost falling from tripping over herself but Vegeta had caught her before she hit the ground. Bulma muttered her thanks and they looks at everyone elses. "The Dragon balls are gone! someone stole them!" She yells panicking about the thought that someone had broke into her home and she didn't even know, and also that they cant summon Shenron now to find Goku.

Krilling steps up and says, "well lets get the radar and start hunting them down! I haven't noticed the sky turn dark today so maybe they haven't used them yet!" After hearing this Bulma runs to get the radar and runs back out to the yard with a capsule and the radar in hand. "Everyone stand back!" she yells as she throws the capsule down and when the smoke clears, a huge capsule copter was standing before them! Everyone gets on board because there was only one radar so they had to travel together to know where to go. As everyone gets situated she starts the engine and shoots off into the sky. While flying she turn on the radar and suddenly gets eexcited! "they are all in the same place! That means they haven't been used and scattered yet!

After flying for an hour, the group finally reaches the place where the dragon balls are scattered, and they are stare in shock. Down in front of them, they see a giant circle of woods that has just turned to stone, and in the middle of the stone forest, were the seven dragon balls. All turned to stone.

Meanwhile, Else where….

A man slowly wakes up on a cold stone floor. He rubs his eyes and looks around, he cannot see anything, everything is pitch black. He tries to move but he finds himself being held down. Only then did he realize that he had something on his wrists, ankles, and across he waist. He moves as much as he could, and he hears the rattle of chains. He tries to summon his ki but he can't. he is stuck how is he not able to move or see anything.

"Where am I?" Goku says to himself.

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Really appreciate the feed back! I Will try to post a new chapter twice a week, but definitely will at least get one a week out! Hope you liked the chapter and if there is anything you think I should change with my writing just let me know!_


End file.
